


In Good Company

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Josh's thoughts about living with Alec.
Relationships: Max Guevara | X5-452 & Joshua & Alec McDowell | X5-494
Kudos: 2





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 'Hello, Goodbye', spoilers for that episode. With thanks to FridayAngel for the beta.
> 
> Disclaimers: The characters aren't mine, don't sue.

Joshua liked having Alec around. It was good to have company that didn't have somewhere else to go. At first, he'd wondered if it would work – Manticore had kept the feline transgenics away from the canines, and everyone away from downstairs people. Joshua was both.

And he knew that, like when he had been sent downstairs, Alec would get to leave. Maybe soon. He belonged outside, like Max, able to blend in when he didn’t want to stand out. So Joshua knew better than to get used to a live-in Alec. But it was good.

They had cleared up the big TV issue – Joshua let Alec watch the news, and Alec encouraged Joshua to create art or meals when he wanted his fix. Sometimes, they watched documentaries, but Alec got bored fast. So he'd switch the TV off, and they'd talk.

Well, Alec talked, about the bright things he saw outside. It was like a book. Joshua remembered what Alec said when he painted.

When he tried to explain this to Max, she looked dubious. But, if she felt that she had to visit Father's house more often, to make sure that Alec wasn't corrupting Joshua, that was good too.


End file.
